


beg for it

by keijiwrites



Series: Bokuro NSFW Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Tetsurou’s favorite thing in the world was watching Koutarou come undone with only his mouth and hands.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuro NSFW Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	beg for it

Tetsurou was lying between Koutarou’s legs, Koutarou’s cock in his hand. He was sure Koutarou was not going to last long. A few minutes tops with the way Tetsurou was running his fingers over Koutarou’s inner thighs and kissing them softly. 

His grip on Koutarou’s cock was firm, pumping it slowly. Koutarou was gripping the sheets, back arched to watch Tetsurou lick and suck his thighs. 

_ This  _ was Tetsurou’s favorite thing: watching Koutarou come undone with only his mouth and hands. 

“Tetsu, come on.” Koutarou had his head thrown back, groaning in pleasure and annoyance. “ _ Please. _ ”

Tetsurou hummed, lips pressed against a muscly thigh. He decidedly ignored Koutarou, opting to trail kisses all the way up to Koutarou’s balls. Tetsurou hummed as he took one in his mouth, listening to Koutarou gasp and moan. He ran his fingertips over the head of Koutarou’s cock, watching it twitch. He let go of the ball in his mouth with a sinful  _ ‘pop’. _

He licked a stripe against Koutarou’s perineum, smiling when he heard the low groan coming from the other man. He continued teasing Koutarou, rubbing his thighs and running his fingers over Koutarou’s hole. 

“Oh-  _ hnng  _ \- Tetsu, please.” 

Tetsurou watched as Koutarou’s legs spasmed under his fingertips. He grinned to himself as an idea came to mind. 

“Kou, mind getting on all fours for me?” His tone was questioning, yet it was more of a demand. 

Koutarou nodded, chest rising and falling at a quick pace. When he was in position, Tetsurou wasted no time in leaning forward and licking Koutarou's hole. The muffled moan was music to his ears. Tetsurou continued his ministrations of licking and sucking, knowing it was driving Koutarou up the wall of the noises coming from him were anything to go by. 

Koutarou couldn’t come with anal play only, so Tetsurou decided to tease him further. It would be a matter of time when Koutarou started to beg; Tetsurou was waiting for that.

Tetsurou alternates between his mouth and fingers, watching Koutarou’s back arch whenever he pressed  _ just right _ . 

Tetsurou didn’t know how much time passed but he was elated to listen to Koutarou’s whines getting higher and longer. He was close to starting to beg. After a particularly slow and long lick, Koutarou broke. 

“Tetsurou, fuck,  _ please _ . Let me come. Do something.” 

Tetsurou only hummed against his hole. 

“Please, touch me, I’m begging.” Koutarou’s voice was pitched an octave higher than usual, sending a shiver down Tetsurou’s spine. 

“Beg for it.” 

Koutarou whined into his pillow. “Please, I wanna come. Please suck me. Just- anything. Please.” He sobbed the last word, Tetsurou felt ecstatic. 

“I’m not quite convinced yet.” 

Koutarou sobbed harder, pressing his ass against Tetsurou for some type of pleasure. Tetsurou grinned, loving how needy Koutarou would get it teased long enough. 

“Who am I, Kou?” Tetsurou questioned as he massaged the inside of Koutarou’s thigh, high enough that with minimal movement he could jerk Koutarou off. 

“Tet-Tetsu?”

Tetsurou clicked his tongue. “Try again.”

Koutarou keened. “Kuroo-san.”

“That’s right baby.” Tetsurou dropped himself over Koutarou, one hand around Koutarou’s cock the other holding himself up. He was painfully hard in his boxers, but he wanted to focus on Koutarou, wanted to watch him come undone. 

Koutarou’s body tensed and relaxed, moaning into the pillow. 

“Do you wanna come, Koutarou? Hm?” 

Koutarou groaned, nodding. “Yes, please, I wanna come, Kuroo-san.” 

“Turn around.”

Koutarou - once again - did as told, settling against the pillows. Tetsurou didn’t waste time swallowing Koutarou whole. He set up a brutal pace, bobbing his head and sucking hard every time he got to the tip. 

“ _ Fuck _ , please. Harder. I wanna-“ 

Tetsurou kept his mouth wrapped around the head, wrapping his hand around the shaft. He moved his mouth and hand in unison, listening to Koutarou making sounds of pleasure, the begs sending shivers down Tetsurou’s spine. 

“Kuroo-san, I’m close  _ please _ . Let me-“

With one last hard suck on the head, Tetsurou felt Koutarou come down his throat. He gagged a little at the feeling, but swallowed everything Koutarou had to offer. When he felt Koutarou begin to soften in his mouth, he pulled away wiping his mouth. He climbed over his lover and kissed him. 

“Good?” 

Koutarou nodded, hands on Tetsurou’s waist. “Wanna suck you.”

Tetsurou smirked. “Only if you beg for it.” 


End file.
